


one out of seventeen

by strawberrykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae if you squint, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, based off of the vlive of taeils birthday, donghyuck is a baby, he loves kisses, marks baby, needy donghyuck, yuta thinks hes so slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: donghyuck likes mark's kisses and mark likes (?) donghyuck.





	one out of seventeen

mark doesn't know why the members keep rejecting donghyuck's kisses, especially when donghyuck was so persistent on showing his love for his hyungs and dongsaengs.

personally, in mark's opinion, when donghyuck was sitting there, puckering his lips and leaning in for a kiss, he found it extremely endearing and wouldn't mind letting donghyuck kiss him. or kissing donghyuck. either or works.

but he has been rejecting them lately, only because donghyuck keeps asking during broadcasts.

for obvious reasons, mark has to push donghyuck away and ignore the sad aura the younger gave off for the rest of the broadcast.

mark would feel guilty after, resulting in him pecking the younger's cheek, nose, forehead or somewhere just to make him feel better.

most of the time that would lead to donghyuck nuzzling his nose into mark's cheek, hugging him and keeping him close for the next few hours.

not that mark minds.

donghyuck was warm and cuddly and cute and fluffy and smelled really good.

donghyuck was also needy.

in the dorm he'd ask for kisses too, from any member which was near.

from what mark knows, the only people who reciprocate the kisses donghyuck gives them are renjun, yuta, taeil, yukhei and himself.

and then came that fateful day.

the vlive for taeil's birthday.

everyone was more excited than normal, it was always special when it was taeil's birthday.

what yuta said about taeil getting lots of love on that day wasn't a lie, the members love to remind taeil that even if he's the eldest, they don't think lesser of him and love him the same.

taeyong may or may not love him a bit more, considering he gave taeil a loud peck on the cheek during the broadcast. mark knows for a fact that when the broadcast is over, taeil will be getting more kisses from his beloved taeyong.

however, mark doesn't miss the way donghyuck perks up when taeyong kisses the eldest, and suddenly, there's donghyuck trying to press his lips to mark's neck.

again not that he would mind, but it just wasn't the right time.

it was okay if taeyong gave taeil a kiss because it was his birthday, but if donghyuck gives mark a kiss, well then that will just raise suspicion.

so mark does what he's commonly known for, dodging donghyuck's lips and watching as the younger deflates.

mark tries not to think about it, instead laughing along with something someone said to take his mind off of it.

of course he feels bad whenever he rejects donghyuck, the boy deserved endless kisses, but that was something mark couldn't give him now. 

some more time into the broadcast, mark watches curiously as donghyuck wraps his arms around taeil's neck, leaning in.

he's already assumed what donghyuck was going for, and for some reason, he can't help the sour feeling that consumes him.

mark hasn't actually seen donghyuck kiss someone.

but then, right in front of his eyes is donghyuck pursing his lips and attaching them to taeil's cheek with a sickening smack.

well, sickening to mark.

cheers erupt from all the other members, most of them probably thinking about how donghyuck finally kissed someone on broadcast.

mark forces out a laugh while clapping along with the rest of the members. in reality, he wants to tell donghyuck that he can't kiss anyone besides him.

it's like donghyuck counts down the seconds in his head because three, two, one, and he's puckering his lips for mark again.

mark looks at donghyuck incredulously, making a tad less intense for the camera by adding a small smile.

mark can't decipher what donghyuck is feeling from his facial expression, but his eyes are shining with mischief, and a bit of something else.

very subtly, donghyuck purses his lips at mark, and the elder simply turns his head away, trying to ignore the leap in his chest.

when the filming ends, almost everyone rushes to get some of the chicken and pizza jaehyun has mentioned earlier.

when donghyuck starts to get up, mark sighs before pulling him back down by the wrist.

"c'mere," he mumbles, trying not to get giddy over how donghyuck smiles do brightly, letting mark move his hands from his wrist to cradle his face. "do you do this on purpose?" mark asks, knowing the answer.

donghyuck has always liked mark's kisses, which is why he tends to make the elder jealous, or feel bad, when he doesn't receive his kiss.

it's manipulative and everything, but mark knows that donghyuck is just lame and needy.

donghyuck nods and giggles, waiting to feel mark's lips press somewhere on his face.

"loser," mark tuts, pressing a warm and satisfying kiss on donghyuck's right cheek.

donghyuck likes it, it makes him happy, so he decides to make mark happy by pressing his lips to mark's chin, the only part of mark's face he can reach properly.

now mark smiles, and he doesn't know what comes over him, but he finds himself kissing the younger's forehead, who then kisses mark's cheek, and then he kisses donghyuck's nose—

and before they know it, they're both giggly messes, donghyuck underneath mark as they kiss random parts of each other's faces.

"guys," yuta sighs with a playful smile. "eat first."

mark looks up from where his face was in donghyuck's neck, throwing yuta a glare.

"taeyong and taeil hyung are literally making out over there," he complains, cocking his head to where taeyong was sitting in taeil's lap, completely devouring him.

if that could happen in front of all of their eyes, mark didn't see why his innocent kisses with donghyuck weren't allowed.

"chill," yuta laughs. "i just asked you to eat. they're done eating. kiss when you're full."

and with that, yuta leaves the two of them, and mark grumbles when donghyuck pushes him off of himself.

"hungry," donghyuck pouts as his reason, and mark really can't stay mad at that face.


End file.
